el viaje que cambio nuestras vidas
by mey klein
Summary: un viaje que cambiara la vida de nuestras protagonistas pasen y lean lo que les depara a nuestros chico amor, discuciones, mentiras y mucho mas eso es todo y por cierto habra ryosaku .
1. Chapter 1

En una sala de japon dos jóvenes veian un reportaje de una banda ahora ala sala

Reportera: es increible el éxito de estos jóvenes con tan solo en 2 años lograron ponerse en 1 lugar de todos los gustos es por eso que seigaku rock es la nueva era de la música algun comentario que quieran aportar a sus sans

Eiji: nyaaaaa que gracias son las mejores y esperen nuestros discos

Reportera_ buenos chicos ahí lo tienen unas palabras del miembro mas tierno de seigaku rock eiji kikumaru

Alguien toma el control y apaga la televisión

Sakuno: oyes por que hiciste eso

Mey: sencillo no quiero que tu mente se llene de esos estereotipos baratos

Sakuno: hay Mey si sigues asi no conseguirás novio

Mey: para lo que me importa mejor sube a lavarte los dientes que ya va ser hora de dormir

Sakuno: no quiero es temprano

Mey: son las 10:30 no protestes ándale o te llevo cargando

(sakuno alzando los brazos)Sakuno: cárgame

Mey:ya esta bien (la carga y se la lleva a su cuarto)

Mey: bueno enana ya estas lista duérmete y no hagas relajo

Sakuno_ Mey

Mey: que pasa

Sakuno: te quiero mucho eres la mejor hermana que pueda tener

Mey: y yo a ti también te quiero buenas noches ( le da un beso en la frente)

En la sala

Mey: a que cansada estoy

Suena le teléfono

Mey: alo

Sumire: Mey hija que gusto escucharte

Mey: igual pero a que debo tu llamada

Sumire: pues como veras ase tiempo que no estoy con ustedes asi que me gustaria que vinieran a los estados unidos con migo mientras dura la gira de los chicos apuesto que a Sakuno le va a encantar la idea

Mey: abuela checate lo que me estas pidiendo no puedo ir asta estados unidos con sakuno sabes le riesgo que es

Sumire: por favor Mey tu sabes que no corren ningun riesgo aslo por mi que acaso no me quieres ver

Mey_ claro que si pero

Sumire: por favor

Mey: esta bien para cuando nos quieres allá

Sumire: en tres idas pasara alguien por ustedes tengan las cosas listas por el dinero no se preocupen yo pagar todo le dices a sakuno las amo y nos vemos en tres días

Mey: si claro yo le digo bye

Sumire: bye

Al día siguiente

Mey: saku tengo que hablar con tigo

Sakuno: que pasa

Mey: hablo la abuela

Sakuno: la abuela que te dijo esta bien

Mey: si enana esta bien pescate que hay te va todo quiere que vayamos con ella a estados unidos mientras los chicos que maneja asen su gira por aya que dices

Sakuno: (grita de la emoción)

Mey_ me vas a dejar sorda

(sakuno se lanza a abrazarla)

Sakuno: sabes lo que significa

Mey: no se que significa

Sakuno: conoceré a seigaku rock es increíble los conoceré y convivire con ellos

Mey: también vas a aver ala abuela

Sakuno: si claro conoceré a seigaku rock

Mey: bueno ya te avise ve arreglando tus cosas que partimos en dos días a estados unidos

Sakuno: si

(mey slae de la habitación)

Pov de Mey

Yo que no quería volver aya espero no encontrarme a nadie o mas bien a el

Fin de pov

Dos días después

Sr: bueno señoritas nos vamos su vuelo esta por salir

Mey: si claro sakuno anda apresúrate

Sakuno:ya voy solo fui por chapy

Mey: si claro sube

En el aeropuerto

Pasajeros del vuelo 513 con destino a estados unidos favor de ir abordando

Mey:: bueno ese es nuestro vuelo pequeña hay que ir

Sakuno: si

Ya en el avión despegando

Mey_ a Japón nos vemos en un tiempo

Pov de Mey

Lo único que me consuela y calma es que mi pequeña esta feliz y voy con la abuela no me debo de preocupar todo saldrá bien o eso espero

Fin de pov

Ya en estados unidos

Mey: vamos sakuno ya llegamos

Sakuno: genial estoy a unos minutos de conocer a seigaku rock

Mey: y la abuela

Sakuno: si claro

Mey: donde estará la abuela ya debería estar aquí

Sumire:niñas por aquí

Sakuno: abuela

Mey: muy bien empieza el martirio

Continuara…...

Bueno chicos asta qui les dejo si les gusto la historia por favor un review o critica lo que sea es mi primer fic necesito su apoyo por favor me despido con un abrazo Mey klein . XD


	2. Chapter 2

Mey: abuela que gusto verte

Sumire: hay niña no finjas tanto entusiasmo

Mey:vamos abuela no empecemos a discutir

Sumire: ya ya y tu sakuno abraza a tu abuela

Sakuno: te extrañe mucho abuela me moría por verte

Pov de Mey

Si claro eso no decías en casa embustera

Fin de pov

Sumire: bueno niñas mejor nos vamos que nos esperan

Mey: quiero un café

Sumire: descuida a donde vamos hay mucho

Sakuno: abuela conoceré a seigaku rock

Sumire: si eso se supone

En un lugar lejos de ahí

Sumire: bueno chicas aquí es donde nos quedaremos esta casa temporalmente pertenece a los miembros de seigaku rock

Asi que nosotros viviremos con ellos

Mey: hay camas y cuartos disponibles

Sumire: cariño as visto el tamaño de esta casa puedes meter asta monos si quieres

Mey: no le veo la gracia al comentario

Sakuno: hay Mey cambia esa cara

Mey: te recuerdo por que estoy aquí

Sakuno: la abuela te

Sumire: basta las dos quiero que se comporten Mey no te quiero hostil y tu no te metas en problemas

Mey: mnh

Sakuno: esta bien

Sumire: bueno chicas ya llegamos bajen

Sakuno_ es muy linda esta casa ya viste Mey tienen un jardín no es lindo

Mey_ si claro pero apártate

Sumire: anden niñas entren

Las dos: ya vamos

Adentro de la casa

Se hallaban 9 chicos uno leyendo, otros peleando, otros jugando videojuegos y uno que otro observando el desastre que hacian sus compañeros

Sumire: chicos haber dejen de ase lo que estan haciendo les voy a presentar a alguien

Fuji: pero quienes son esas dos hermosas señoritas

Sumire: a eso voy ase tres días les comente que mis nietas iban a venir y pues como verán aquí las tienen niñas presentasen

Mey: Mey Ryusaki hola

Sakuno: hola mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki un placer conocerlos enserio soy su fan amos sus canciones

Fuji_ es un gusto hermosa (esto lo dice tomando su mano)

Mey: haber galán las manos lejos de mi hermana

Sakuno: mey no protestes

Sumre: bueno en fin les presentare a los chicos el castaño de lentes es tezuka kunimitsu, oishi syuchirou, kaoru kaidoh , Eiji kikiumaru, Inui Sadaruh, Takashi Kawuamura, Takeshi Momoshiro, Fuji Syusuke, y por ultimo Ryoma Echizen .

Todos o casi la mayoria : hola mucho gusto

Mey: huele a café donde hay

Sumire: veo que no as cambiado en nada

Mey: que tiene solo quiero un café que tiene de malo

Sakuno: Mey te e dicho que si sigues tomando eso te enfermaras

Mey: querida tu no hables que tomar 12 latas de ponta de uva al día no es muy sano que digamos

Sakuno: Mey !

Mey: que enana te metiste con mi café

Suimire: lo que sea Mey hay café en la cocina

Mey: si si yo lo encuentro

Sakuno: se fue genial

Sumire: tu acompáñame vamos a dejar sus cosas en la habitación

Tiempo después en la sala con los chicos

Sakuno: ya te sientes mejor

Mey: si saku gracias por tu preocupación

Sakuno: no uses el sarcasmo con migo

Momoshiro: ustedes se llevan muy bien

Mey: digamos que si

Kawuamura: y ustedes que edad tienen

Sakuno: yo tengo 15 y mi hermana 21

Momoshir: echizen ya te conseguimos novia

(skuno sonrojandose )

Ryoma: mada mad dane momo sempai

Sumire: y como han estado niñas que hay de la escuela

Mey: pues yo estudio comercio internacional

Y sakuno cursará la preparatoria

Sumire: entiendo tezuka estudia lo mismo que tu Mey que casualidad no crees

Mey: supongo abuela y que planeas aser mientras estemos aquí

Sumire: pues como te conté estan los chicos d egira asi que nos acompañaran a los conciertos y bueno hay otra razón por la que estan aquí en especial tu mey

Ante este comentario todos prestaron atención a lo que decía sumire

Mey: por que siento que lo que vas a decir no me va a gustar

Sumire: bueno cada quien estas aquí por que quiero que ayudes a los chicos a componer unas canciones y afinación

Mey estaba tomando un café cuando escucho eso casi se atraganta

Mey: que diablos dijiste

Sumire: Mey esa boca lo que escuchaste te necesito como maestra

De los chicos

Mey: lo siento no puedo y tu sabes por que

Sumire: vamos que no te estoy pidiendo gran cosa

Sakuno: vamos hermana hazlo por los chicos

Mey: ase años que no toco nada

Sakuno: ano entonces explica la melodía de ase 4 días

Mey: asi que escuchaste esta bien pero soy exigente y aran las cosas como digo entiende

Sumire: bueno chicos ya escucharon Mey sera su maestra de música

Momo: genial cuando empezamos

Mey: mañana mismo

Sumire: bueno ya es tarde todos a la cama

Al dia siguiente

Sumire: buenos días Mey tu cara esta fantástica

Mey: no presiones

Sumire: vamos linda sabes que no em gusta forzarte aslo al menos por el amor a la música que dices anda tócame una pieza si

Mey: abuela

Sumire: por favor

Mey: esta bien

Mey se sienta en un piano y empieza a tocar una melodía lo asía con una maestría y sutileza que envidiaba a cualquier músico a finalizar la melodía abrió lo ojos y se encontró con aplausos

Mey:mnh

Sumire: mey sigues tocando igual de hermoso

Mey: ahora vuelvo

Se retira de ahí

Sakuno: abuela por que hiciste tocar a Mey

Sumire: sakuno tarde o temprano tiene que enfrentarlo

Sakuno: lo se pero sabes que la lastima mucho todo esto

Sumire: lo se pero es por su bien

Eiji: sumire san por que mey chan reacciono así

Sumire_ cosas del pasado eiji cosas del pasado

En un lugar de la casa

Pov de mey

Vamos mey no puedes seguir asi tienes que superarlo pero a quien engaño esto va a ser muy difícil espero todo salga bien

Fin de pov

Tezuka_ te veo muy triste tanto te lastima tocar

Mey: mnh oh tezuka

Tezuka: tocas estupendo pero se nota la triztesa en cada nota que tocas

Mey: en verdad

Tezuka: claro esas palabras ni tu te las crees

Mey: a que viene todo esto

Tezuka: no lo se hay algo en ti que me llama mucho la atención veo la pesadez con la que cargas que fue lo que te paso que te hicieron así

Mey: mira tezuka con todo respeto no lo que me pase no te incumbe y no me gusta que las personas husmeen donde nos las llaman asi que te voy a pedir que te mantengas al margen por favor

Tezuka: si asi lo deseas me mantendré a distancia

Mey: gracias y con permiso

Mey se retira

Pov de tezuka

No se lo que me sucede con tigo pero descubriré lo que te pasa algo me dice que te conozco pero no se de donde y lo tengo que saber preparate mey que no te desaseras de mi

Fin de pov

Continuara…...

Bueno chicos asta aquí este otro capi se que el primero fue corto pero en serio me estoy esforzando espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado por favor dejen rebién y gracias por todo un abrazo por mi parte .

Mey Klein


End file.
